Eru Ilúvatar
Eru é a divindade suprema de Arda . Ele foi o único, o criador, acima dos Valar e de qualquer outro ser divino, mas delegou ação mais direta dentro de Eäpara os Ainur, incluindo a criação da Terra (Arda). Os Filhos de Eru e outras criações Inicialmente Eru criou os Ainur de seu pensamento. Eram seres angelicais que o entretinham com música, até que Eru propôs um tema para que eles fizessem a mais maravilhosa das Músicas, e assim eles fizeram. Nessa música os Ainur tiveram a visão do Mundo, Arda como é chamado, e Eru fez com que essa visão se tornasse realidade, colocando a Terra dentro do Vazio, chamado Eä ("aquilo que existe"). A Música também deu a eles a visão dos Filhos de Ilúvatar. Alguns dos Ainur então desceram à Terra para construí-la conforme a Música, e desses Ainur os mais poderosos são chamados Valar, e os menos poderosos, Maiar. Os Filhos de Ilúvatar são os Elfos e os Humanos. Os Elfos são os Primogênitos e os Humanos os Sucessores. Os Anões são filhos "adotivos" de Eru. Foram criados pelo Vala ''Aulë, que estava impaciente com a demora do ''Despertar dos Filhos de Eru, e então ele deu origem aos Sete Pais dos Anões (Durin entre eles). Eru descobriu e não gostou da impertinência de Aulë, mas se condoeu e permitiu que os Anões vivessem, contanto que despertassem depois dos Elfos. Há alguns Animais e Vegetais que, além da vida, possuem racionalidade, e diz-se que foi a pedido de Manwë, Rei dos Valar, que foi concedida sabedoria a seres como Huan, o Cão de Oromë e às'' Águias de Manwë'', como Thorondor e Gwaihir. Alguns crêem que esses seres sejam na verdade Maiar. Outro exemplo são os Ents, os Pastores das Árvores. Yavanna, a Valië responsável pelas plantas, amava acima de tudo as Árvores, mas temia por elas, pois não podiam fugir. Aconselhou-se então com Manwë, que consultou Ilúvatar e permitiu que Yavanna criasse os Ents, criaturas arvorescas que podiam caminhar e falar, e estes protegeriam as Florestas. O exemplo mais famoso de Ent é Barbárvore. Eru é também aquele que possui a Chama Imperecível, e é por isso que ele é o único capaz de criar a vida independente. Todas as criaturas criadas indiretamente por Eru, como os Anões, têm de ser abençoadas por Eru com a Chama Imperecível, para que não sejam meros títeres de seu criador. Melkor o mais poderoso dos Ainur, mas que, querendo o poder de deus, se rebelou tornando-se o primeiro Senhor do Escuro do mundo, desejava a Chama Imperecível e procurou muito tempo por ela, em vão, pois a Chama está dentro de Eru Ilúvatar. O que Melkor pôde então fazer foi deturpar as criaturas já vivas. Os orcs são, segundo relatos contidos em O Silmarillion, elfos que foram aprisionados e torturados ate não resistirem e se corromperem ao ponto que são vistos, maus e fieis somente ao senhor do escuro assim como os Balrogs são Maiar que Melkor atraiu para si e corrompeu. Os Trolls são também cópias mal feitas de Ents. Já os Dragões não têm origem certa. Intervenções * Durante os Anos das Árvores, Eru criou e acordou os Elfos. * Na Primeira Era, Eru criou e despertou os Humanos. * In the Second Age Eru, called by the Valar, buried King Ar-Pharazôn and his Army when they landed at Aman in SA 3319. He caused the Earth to take a round shape, drowned Númenor, and caused the Undying Landsto be taken "outside the spheres of the Earth". * Quando Gandalf na luta contra o Balrog em A Sociedade do Anel, estava alem do poder dos Valar ressuscita-lo; Ilúvatar pessoalmente interviu para manda-lo de volta. * Em uma carta escrita por Tolkien, ele afirmou que Eru novamente interveio, dessa vez na Terceira Era, fazendo Gollum tropeçar e cair no fogo da Montanha da Perdição enquanto segurava o Um Anel, assim, destruindo-o. Referências ''- O Silmarillion'' ''- A Sociedade do Anel'' Category:Personagens Category:Divindades Category:Deuses